


"You can't fix it now"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [16]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bamf wei ying, Character Death, Gen, He can control shadows!, I'm Sorry, Jingyi is scared, Ljy lsz and jl are cousins, M/M, Modern Era, So theres still "magic" per ce, Worried Parents, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: The communications are out of control. The alarms are going haywire. The cameras have shut down.Needless to say JingYi is panicking.He runs for the emergency walkie talkie and prays their line has not been intercepted."Fuck, fuck, shit! Hello? Guys? Are you receiving?"He receives only static in response.He barely restrains himself from throwing it at the wall.





	"You can't fix it now"

**Author's Note:**

> The "graphic violence" is only at the very end. 
> 
> (When jingyi gets to his car - its them paragraphs there-you can skip it if you want it wont really effect the story)

The communications are out of control. The alarms are going haywire. The cameras have shut down.

Needless to say JingYi is panicking.

He runs for the emergency walkie talkie and prays their line has not been intercepted. 

"Fuck, fuck, shit! Hello? Guys? Are you receiving?"

He receives only static in response. 

He barely restrains himself from throwing it at the wall. Looks like it's time to call for backup.

******

Sizhui took a deep breath and tried to calm him breathing. He ran his fingers under Rulan's jaw and along his neck trying to find a pulse.

He slumped breathing a sigh of relief when he found it. It was there. Barely. 

He sat against the wall, pulling his cousins body close, before looking around the room they are trapped in. 

They had known they were coming.  _ How had they known they were coming? _

He pulls out the emergency walkie talkie his parents had insisted they bring to inform Jingyi, but as he pulls it out of his bag he can quite clearly see the snipped wires hanging. 

Sabotage. 

He glances down worriedly at his cousin. Rulan needs medical attention. The badly wrapped wound on his leg isnt going to hold for long and he has no clue what type of toxin was on the arrow. But by the colour of pus seeping out and discolouration of the veins on his legs it wasn't good.

All they can do is wait.

******

Lan Wangji is furious. 

Jingyi can count on one hand the number of times he has seen clear emotion on the face of his uncle.

This time it's as clear as day. 

But as unnerving as it is it's nothing close to the fear he feels at the look on Wei Wuxian's face.

" _ Would you please repeat that? _ " Wei Wuxian hisses his hand clenched around dizi. 

Jingyi takes a step back. "I- we don't know what happened. We think it was an organised attack. Everything cut out at once." He glances at Lan Wangji. "They knew we were coming."

A burst of shadows shoot from Wei Wuxian (Jingyi has no shame in admitting he shrieked and ducked. The shadows really creep him out.) and out the door. JingYi knows they have gone to find the mole. 

'The shadows see more than people realise' Sizhui had explained to him once. 'Wei Ying is just more intuned with them.'

Jingyi waits patiently for his parents to appear, knowing they already know something is wrong.

He doesn't have to wait long.

The shadows return soon after dragging a woman with a manic look in her eye behind them.

*********

Rulan shifts and Sizhui nearly cries from relief. He had wrapped his cousin in their jackets as he shivers with a fever and Sizhui was beyond worried. (He was terrified.)

"It's okay. It's going to be okay A-Ling. They'll be here soon."

His cousin, too weak to speak barely nods his head, before sliding further down the wall and back into unconsciousness. 

A tear slips from Sizhui's eye. (Not for the first time does he wish he had learned to control the shadows like his mother.)

(There sure are enough of them here.)

********

Hours pass and the mole refuses to give up the location. Instead, even with blood seeping from multiple wounds and a few broken bones she laughs through the tears. 

" _ Two heirs _ ! Why would I give up their location? The Jin Heir  _ and  _ the Lan Heir! It went better than we could have thought! Pity the Yumnmeng Heir wasn't with them." 

JingYi hears Zidian begin to crackle and watches his father sooth his dad quietly. 

The woman continues to laugh while his dad curses the Wen Sect through tears. 

Then she looks at Lan Zhan right in the eye and: "how long has it been now since they were attacked? I wonder if either got hit. My masters been working on a new toxin and haa been looking for…. Test subjects. Rabbits just aren't the same as human…"

Jingyi flees the room.

******

"You cant fix this. Not now at least."

Jingyi ignores him.

"Jingyi!" 

He just needs to get to a car. He'll tear each wen compound apart with his bare hands if he has to.

A hand on his shoulder then-

Then zidian is wrapped around his, catching him off guard. He falls to the floor.

He twists to glare at his dad. "What are you doing?! I need to find them!"

Jiang Cheng glares down at his son. "You are a fool. You will get yourself killed."

Jingyi turns away. "I… I don't know what I would do without them. They are my best friends. My brothers. My cousins. My teammates…"

"We'll find them. I prom-"

A scream cuts him off. 

Jiang Cheng quickly releases Zidian and drags his son back to the interrogation room.

Jingyi stops at the door. 

Shes dead.

He barly hears the explenation, (suicide pill) he knows their chance at dinding his cousins has just plumeted. He sinks to the floor.

*****

There's a sudden pain in his neck and Sizhui wakes feeling dazed. He turns to see his cousins sightless gaze fixed on the opposite wall. 

A man backs away from Sizhui holding an empty needle. He smiles. Then he speaks aloud. "Round 2 trails ready for commencement. Trial begins 4:28am Thursday ..."

His hearing starts going and he shakes his head slowly. Everything hurts. His limbs are heavy. 

Another man enters and takes Rulan's body away. Sizhui can do nothing but cry silent tears and watch his cousin's corpse be dragged away.

******

Days. Weeks. A Month.

Nothing.

Then…. 

Jingyi unlocks his car to head into work. He is tired of finding nothing. 

Nothing. Nothing. Noth- 

He glances in his rearview mirror. Two decomposing heads sit on his back seat. The heads have been shaved and the eyes gouged out. The symbol of the web sect is seared on their foreheads.

He opens the car door and throws up. He speed dials his father. His call is answered instantaneously. He barely gets a word out before he bursts into horrified sobs.

His cousins are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
